


Nostalgic Night

by kimtaedumb



Series: awaken [1]
Category: NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Hurt Jungwoo, M/M, RIP, Sad Jungwoo, aka lucas, and they fall in love, bad guy jaehyun, bottom jungwoo, im not judging, jungwoo and jaehyun were boyfs but jae cheated and dumped him, jungwoo is just a soft boy who’s hurting, like you do, small bean jungwoo, so jungwoo summons a demon, some violence, someone give him a hug, there will be sex and swearing, what else would you expect from me, with a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaedumb/pseuds/kimtaedumb
Summary: Jungwoo has his heart broken by the love of his life. He isn’t handling it as well as he thought he was.Hence why he decides to summon a demon to help him get his revenge.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: awaken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Nostalgic Night

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I might be procrastinating on my other fic, what about it.  
actually this has been in my drafts for far too long so I’ve decided to put it up.
> 
> the title is from victon’s new comeback Nostalgic Night please give them a listen, they are the most precious babies (╯3╰)
> 
> disclaimer: I know nothing about demons and such, everything is taken from google so if you notice anything that’s not right or needs tweaking, please let me know.

**Jungwoo is lonely.** He’s surrounded by people, his friends, but he feels so alone. It’s easy to keep up a pretence around the others, always together and always on hand to keep him distracted. 

But it’s now, at the witching hours of the morning, that Jungwoo sits on his bedroom floor, heart wrenching sobs ripping from his lips, hands trembling as he lights the candles needed. 

In hindsight, he knows that this is a bad idea. He knows that it’s his fault Jaehyun left him from the much prettier and funnier and talented Taeyong, but he’s hurting — and, having stolen one of his grandmother’s old forbidden books, he sees this as his only option. 

He wants revenge. Well, not revenge per say, but he wants Jaehyun to hurt as much as he is. He wants him to feel like there’s a crushing weight pressing down on his chest and a permanent lump at the back of his throat. 

He just wants him to feel what he’s left Jungwoo to try and deal with in the aftermath. So yes. This is a bad idea and yes Jungwoo will most definitely regret this but as of this moment? He can’t find it in him to care. 

He can deal with the consequences later. (And boy, will he pay later.)

  
Admittedly this is a lot easier than the movies make it look, Jungwoo thinks to himself, proudly looking down at the sigil now drawn onto the floor. 

His tears have since stopped, but the anguish and rage he feels has not, simmering underneath the surface, ready to burst out. Alas, he shall let his demon take care of that for him. 

The frankincense is burning. Jungwoo is ready. He takes a deep breath and recites the chant he found after a quick 2 minute search on google, 

_“Ayer Avage Aloren Asmodeus Aken, Ayer Avage Aloren Asmodeus Aken, Ayer Avage Aloren Asmodeus AKEN!”_

Nothing happens. Jungwoo waits with bated breath and the candles flicker and then settle. But still, nothing happens. 

“What the fuck,” he mumbles to himself, lifting himself off the floor, glaring down at the sigil. “Why didn’t you work?” 

He repeats the chant again and gets the same results. Jungwoo let’s out a little shout of frustration before spotting the knife by his feet. Suddenly he’s struck with an idea. 

A totally dumb idea, he probably shouldn’t do it but he can’t help the way his body automatically picks up the blade, glinting back at him in the moonlight. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips together as he slices straight across his palm. He breathes out a harsh breath through his nose and opens his eyes again, just in time to watch the first drop of blood fall and hit the centre of the sigil. 

The reaction he gets is instantaneous. The candles immediately blow out and all the warm in the room is sucked out, casting the room into an icy dark pit. Thankfully, Jungwoo is still wearing one of Jaehyun’s oversized jumpers, yet he still shivers, arms coming up to hug himself. 

_“Well, what do we have here? A pretty little thing, aren’t you?”_ A ominous voice whispers from behind him. Jungwoo jumps and as he tries to turn around to see his intruder, a cold, bony hand settles on his nape, stilling him. 

_“Now, now, pretty,”_ the voice whispers again, _“why have you summoned me?”_

Jungwoo swallows and, in a small, shaky voice, replies, “I-I have summoned you, demon, as I seek revenge on someone who was once everything to me.” 

The hand on his nape tightens and Jungwoo can’t help but whimper in pain. 

_“I see, pretty. You are a scorned lover, a classic tale, perhaps a boring one, if you asked the wrong entity. I shall grant your desire, little one.”_

The hand leaves his neck and Jungwoo can’t move his body all of a sudden. He can’t even squeak out a protest as his arm is brought up and his bloody hand his shown to the demon behind him. 

A sudden, wet and rough tongue twists it’s way over his cut and wraps around his finger but pulling off and then he can move again, stumbling to the side. He grabs onto his bed for support. 

He looks down at his hand, dumbfounded. His cut is now fully healed. All that’s left is a faint pink line across his palm. Jungwoo decides it’s finally time to look at the demon he’s summoned and _holy shit_, he’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, what the fuck. 

The demon is at least a foot taller than him, styled black hair just brushing against the ceiling. Dark eyes pierce straight through him, causing Jungwoo to flush and avert his eyes. However, then he catches sight of the demons outfit, and his mouth waters. 

He’s wearing a fitted black suit, with a single black rose pinned to the breast part but his arms. Oh lord help him, the material is stretched so tight across his biceps it looks like they might burst out at any moment. 

The demon sees his stare and a smirk dances its way across his features. Jungwoo swallows. 

_“So,”_ the demon begins, leaning against his bookcase. Jungwoo tries not to flinch as the bookcase rocks and the framed picture of him and Jaehyun in Disneyland falls. Instinctively he goes to catch it but his stopped when the demon grabs his wrists and pulls him against him. Where Jungwoo is all soft and squish, the demon is all muscle. So it pulls a noise of pain out of him when he hits the demon’s hard chest. 

(He does his best to not think about if this were any other situation, where he’s being held against a tall man’s hard chest, he’d be turned on a little.)

He hears the frame hit the floor and the glass smash and scatter across the floor, much like the pieces of his heart did all those months ago.

_“So,”_ the demon begins again, staring down at Jungwoo._ “What’s the name of your former lover? What heinous crime has he committed against you?” _

Jungwoo tries to tug his hands free but the demon merely grips harder and raises a strong eyebrow, waiting. Jungwoo huffs and surrenders. 

“We were together for over a year and a half, and then he found someone else. Someone better.” The demon’s expression doesn’t change. “Whilst we were still together.” 

And there it is. Out in the open — the first time he’s said it out loud. And it hurts. It still hurts so much. 

The demon releases Jungwoo’s hands, allowing him to take a few steps backward. He rubs his wrists, the tender skin now smarting. “I don’t want you to hurt him,” Jungwoo says, “I mean — I want him to hurt but not like that.” He tries to explain but he’s not doing a very good job, admittedly. “I just want…I want him to hurt like I am, you know?”

He crouches down and picks up the picture, thumb swiping the small shards of glass left onto the floor. He looks at it, heart clenching. Jaehyun had taken him to Disneyland for their first anniversary. Both of them look happy, wearing the Mickey Mouse ears, pulling silly faces at each other. It seems like a lifetime ago. 

Suddenly, Jungwoo begins to regret his decision. Of course, he wants Jaehyun to understand what he’s going through but at what cost?

He stands back up, hugging the frame to his chest as the demon watches him. “I – this was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have summoned you, I’m sorry but I no longer require your services. Again, I’m really sor…” he trails off as the demon starts to laugh, slapping his knee. 

Then, all of a sudden, without even blinking he’s in front of Jungwoo gripping him by the chin, forcing his head back to look him in the eyes. Jungwoo can see his own frightened expression in the black iris’s. 

_“It’s too late now, pretty dove. Not only did you summon me, but you also gave your blood to the sigil. Now that means we are connected. I am yours and you are mine.”_ Lips crash harshly against his and Jungwoo lets out a noise of surprise as the demon licks into his mouth. Jungwoo brings his hands up and unconsciously grips the demon’s jacket, a small moan leaving his mouth as the demon brushes his tongue over Jungwoo’s own.

The demon pulls away and swipes at Jungwoo’s bottom lip. _“Leave everything to me, little one.”_

And with that he’s gone. The candles relight themselves and the temperature rises a few degrees again. Jungwoo collapses onto the bed, heart racing. He frowns, touching his tongue. It feels weird, so he goes into the bathroom and almost falls on the floor at what he sees.

The very sigil that he had drawn onto the floor earlier is now imprinted onto his tongue, a deep purple. He touches the mark and he shudders as if fingers were walking down his spine. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jungwoo chants, hands gripping the porcelain bowl. “What have you just done, Jungwoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao demon!yukhei could step on me and I’d say thank you
> 
> twitter — gukksdior


End file.
